


After the War

by Pixelatrix



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Post-Canon, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelatrix/pseuds/Pixelatrix
Summary: One Shot featuring Zaeed/FemShep at the end of the Reaper War.
Relationships: Zaeed Massani/Female Shepard
Kudos: 14





	After the War

**Author's Note:**

> This is another old FFnet story that I wrote in 2013. My writing has definitely gotten better but I am trying to upload all of my old FFnet stories over time so...here's another one.
> 
> Rated M, mostly because I like to cuss like a sailor in life and in my stories. But also for…other things.  
Shepard in this is: Spacer, War Hero, Paragon.  
Beta: CelticGrace.   
Bioware owns all. Sadly.  
Read. Enjoy. Review. Follow. Favorite. I’ll love you forever lol.

_Big goddamn heroes._

Zaeed lounged back on the dock with a drink in his hand. The cool breeze from the water felt good. The war was now just a memory. He’d faded quickly into the background and found a retirement place out of the way on a small island not far from civilization. Close enough that he could restock on food and booze whenever he needed to, but enough distance that no one ever bothered him.

_Until today._

He watched the skycar in the distance slowly grow closer. It…wasn’t flying straight. It did however fly straight into the ground a hundred yards from his little home. The door popped open and a very familiar figure in Alliance fatigues staggered out and collapsed face-first in the sand. He set his glass down and wandered up the dock towards the beach.

_The fucking hell._

“The bloody hell are you doing crashing on my island?” He crouched down beside the woman on the ground. He touched his fingers to her neck to make sure she was still alive.

“Massani?” Commander bloody Shepard rolled over on her back to glare up at him. “What’re you doing here?”

“Have you been drinking, Shepard?” He caught a whiff of liquor on her breath.

“Maybe.”

“Then what are you doing in a skycar?” Zaeed glanced over at the still smoking vehicle.

“Not in it at the moment, am I?” She closed her eyes for a moment. “You know what I need?”

“Coffee? A nanny?” He could think of a few more goddamn things that she needed.

“A vacation, hot sex and good scotch,” Shepard opened her eyes to stare at him. “You aren’t in armor.”

He glanced down at the jeans and black shirt that he was wearing. The shirt was unbuttoned, and he was barefoot. “And?”

“Nice abs.” She reached out to run her fingers over one of the scars that ran across his lower abdomen. “I’ve never seen you in anything but that fucking black and yellow armor.”

“Shepard, what are you doing here?” He asked again.

“McKenna.”

“What?”

“My name is McKenna…or Mac. Stop fucking calling me Shepard. God, I’ve spent the last umpteen years being nothing but a last name or a rank.” Shepard pushed herself up into a seated position. She rubbed the back of her gingerly. “I think I hit my head.”

“Bloody hell, Shep…” He trailed off when she glared at him. “McKenna, sorry, let’s get you inside.”

“I can walk.” She shoved his hand away and stood up. She got one step before she stumbled into his arms. “Or…not…no walking is bad. Very bad.”

While Shepard slept off the booze, Zaeed went back to the lounge chair outside. He couldn’t figure out why the hell the Commander was even in the area. The last that he’d heard, after the war, she’d spent at least three months in the hospital recovering from her injuries. There were rumors that she had retired from the Alliance, but he couldn’t be bothered to keep up with the news. 

A few hours later, he heard footsteps padding along the dock towards him. A moment or two passed before McKenna stood in front of him. She’d showered at some point because her hair was still wet. She’d also _borrowed_ one of his white shirts. It appeared to be all she was wearing from the brief glimpse that he got before she sat at the end of the pier to dangle her feet in the water.

“You know, I used to think about you.” Her voice drifted back to him. “When I was in my quarters, I’d play with myself and think about your voice, think about your hands on my body.”

Zaeed felt himself hardening just at the thought. “You should’ve come to visit me, sweetheart. I was just a couple of decks away.”

“Why?” She glanced back at him with wicked smile on her face. “Would you have _fulfilled_ my fantasies?”

“You’ll have to tell me about them first, McKenna.” He slid forward on the recliner a little. His pants were getting a little…restricting. “I might fulfill them now.”

She dipped her hand in the water and lifted it up to run along the back of her neck. “Do you want to hear about the wicked things that I imagined you doing to me?”

“Did you come here with the express purpose of driving me insane?” He had not imagined his plans for retirement being interrupted by…this.

McKenna pulled her legs out of the water. She twisted around until she was facing him, her legs spread just enough that he got a great view all the way up the shirt. Her fingers dipped into the water again and she slowly trailed them up her inner thigh. She glanced at him with one single eyebrow raised up as if it was an invitation.

“I believe I already mentioned what I was in need of earlier. You were a hard man to find, you know. I had to use up a very valuable favor to get the coordinates.” Her legs spread a little further and her fingers went a little higher.

“And why the bloody hell would you want to find an angry old mercenary like me?” Zaeed’s eyes were focused on the fingers that were touching places that he wanted to touch.

McKenna shifted her hips forward a little bid and he got an even better view of her fingers sliding in and out. “I think if you feel between my legs, you’ll figure it out for yourself.”

It was all he needed to hear. Standing up, he took the few steps to the end of the pier where she sat. He crouched beside her and grabbed a hold of her wrist. Her green eyes watched him while he pulled her hand up to his mouth and he licked her fingers. His other hand replaced the one that he’d removed. The wetness his fingers encountered made it easy to push two inside of her. He chuckled darkly when she thrust up against his hand.

“Hey,” She tried to trap his arm with her thighs when he pulled away from her.

He grabbed the front of the shirt and ripped it open. His thumb brushed across one of her nipples before easing her down on her back on the docks. He pushed his pants off and her hand came up to stroke him immediately. He slid a hand under her thigh to use it for leverage to drive into her. His mouth dropped down to tease her breasts, licking and biting. 

Her legs curved around him and she used her strength to increase the tempo. With another wicked grin, she flipped them over so that she was straddling him. His hands slid up her abdomen back to her breasts. His fingers teasing and finally tugging her down towards him. The friction and pleasure mingled with pain was enough apparently to send her over the edge. Her muscles tightened around him and he went right with her.

“So…got any scotch?” Shepard mumbled before rolling over on her back. Her hand leaned over towards the water to spray him with it. “For the record, Massani, much, much better than what I imagined.”


End file.
